My Boyfriend Is My Idol
by Jung Hyun Woo
Summary: Chapter Awal/Author abal-abal/kembali dengan ff gajelas/"Ani aku tidak menyukainya Oh Sehun" /"Aku berharap si happy virus itu tidak datang"/"Sehun pernah dicium sama Banci" /"Bisakah aku mencintaimu?"/HunKai Slight KrisHun/Gak Review gak bakal dilanjut/


My Boyfriend Is My Idol Chapter 1

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : KrisHun or HunKai?

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Jong In

And Other cast

Length : One Shot or Chapter?

Genre : Romance Fluff

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran aku. Yaoi OOC TYPO

.

.

.

Happy Reading

#NP Juniel Cute Boy

Chapter 1 : Oh My Cute Boy!

Musim panas mulai datang. Oh Sehun terlihat kesal. Kenapa? Baru saja ia akan kerumah Luhan kakaknya ternyata Xiumin pacar Luhan datang berkunjung. Dan sekarang ia harus berjalan ditaman sendirian dengan matahari yang menyengat kulit putihnya.

"Kim Jong-In kamu adalah pria tampan yang pernah kulihat" Oh Sehun adalah salah satu fans dari Kim Jong-In boyband dari EXO. Ia tampak mengelus foto tersebut sesekali mengecup pipi Kai yang menjadi wallpaper handphonenya.

"Huwaaa~ Kris oppaa~" Sehun yang sedang mengelus foto Kai tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara para Yeoja menyerbu salah satu Caffe yang berada disebrang jalan taman.

"Astaga Kris kan salah satu personil EXO" Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan segera menghampiri segerombolan Yeoja yang sedang berada dipintu caffe tersebut.

"Kris gege"

"Saranghae~"

"Kyaaaa Kris menatapku"

Begitulah para Yeoja yang histeris melihat Kris tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kkamjong tidak ada disana" Gerutu Sehun kesal. Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya itu hanya tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka ada Namja se-cute Sehun. Chanyeol—member EXO—menyenggol pelan bahu Kris yang membuat Namja tampan itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa Hyung~?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sehun.

"Ahh dia Oh Sehun salah satu fans Kkamjong hyung" Jelas Chanyeol. Kris sedikit kecewa ternyata Oh Sehun itu fans dari Kai.

"Darimana kau tau Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan memukul pelan bahu Kris.

"Kau menyukainya hyung~? Astaga aku baru tahu kau itu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Kris. "Ghei"

Kris mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna bukan karna malu dengan Chanyeol tapi ketahuan menyukai namja bernama Oh Sehun. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat pipi Kris yang memerah.

"Ani~ aku tidak menyukainya Oh Sehun" Ucap Kris cepat ia kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya sok lucu.

"Hyung kau itu mau jadi uke yah? Kok imut begitu sihh" Chanyeol bergindik ngeri melihat wajah Kris sok imut. Kris segera menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan keluar dari caffe tersebut. Oh jangan lupa pengawal berawajah seram yang berada di samping Kris agar namja berambut emas itu terhindar dari amukan fansnya.

.

.

.

"Eomma~ kenapa aku harus dititipkan dirumah Chanyeol hyung sihh. Eomma tau kan Chanyeol hyung itu nyebelin" Ucap Sehun sambil melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Jaejoong—eomma Sehun—yang melihat ekspresi anaknya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Ahjumma mu Junsu sedang sakit sayang~" Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tidak kalah memelasnya.

"Eomma aku kan bisa tinggal dirumah appa dan Ahra ahjumma" Ucap Sehun pelan. Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya langsung terhenti mendengar nama mantan suaminya. Ia kemudian menatap anaknya dan mengelus kepalan anaknya.

"Kau ingin kerumah ahra ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Sehun menatap eommanya dan setelah itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takut dengan nenek sihir itu eomma. Tapi eomma kan bisa meninggalkan ku dirumah sendirian" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kau kan bisa bertemu dengan Kai kalau tinggal dirumah Chanyeol chagi~" Goda Jaejoong yang membuat pipi Sehun memerah seketika.

"Kai kan tidak mengenalku eomma. Lagian aku malu bertemu Kai~ hyung eomma" Sehun mengambil boneka beruangnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan boneka tersebut.

Jaejoong dan Sehun memang hanya tinggal berdua. Appa Sehun—Jung Yunho—berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya—Go Ahra—yang membuat Jaejoong bercerai dengan Yunho. Setelah bercerai Yunho memutuskan menikahi Ahra karna sekertarisnya itu ternyata hamil. Mungkin karna karma Ahra keguguran saat kandungannya berusia 2 bulan yang membuat Yeoja itu tidak bisa hamil lagi.

"Aishh baiklah kau akan tinggal dirumah tapi aku akan memanggil Chanyeol untuk menemani mu" Putus Jaejoong.

"Hyak Eomma itu sama saja aishh"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ingat jangan nakal dengan hyung mu itu" Sehun yang mendengar ceramah eommanya itu hanya mengangguk malas. Ia mendorong eommanya agar masuk kedalam mobil Hyung Joon—Teman dekat eommanya—dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mobil eommanya sudah tidak terlihat.

"AKu berharap si happy virus itu tidak datang" Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Siapa yang tidak datang" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Sehun yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Omona kau hyung~ Aishh kau menganggetkanku" Sehun mengelus dadanya. Ia kemudian memandang seseorang yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Hyung~ jangan bilang dia" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. "Kris?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Kris yang tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sepertinya naga tampan itu cemburu eoh?

"Dia Sehun sepupuku Kris" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kris menghela nafas ternyata Sehun itu hanya sepupu Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana Chanyeol yang notabennya tinggi mempunyai sepupu yang sependek dan berwajah bulat seperti Sehun?

"Aku Oh Sehun senang berkenalan denganmu gege" Hampir saja Kris memakan Namja didepannya itu. Wajahnya sangat lucu saat mengucapkan kata 'gege' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Salam kenal Oh Sehun. Aku Kris" Ucap Kris semanis mungkin. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tertawa dibelakang Kris. Ia tertawa karna melihat Kris yang biasanya galak kini berubah menjadi Namja sok imut. Hahaha ingin rasanya muntah mendengar suara Kris yang notabennya berat kini berusaha suaranya dilembut-lembutkan.

"Berhenti tertawa Park Chanyeol" Desis Kris tajam. Yang membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah mendengar suara tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun sudah tertawa melihat Kris yang begitu imut menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Kris yang sedang memasak didapurnya. Ia baru tahu Kris itu bisa memasak. Apa jangan-jangan Kris dan Chanyeol itu berpacaran? Segera digelengkan kepala Sehun. Tidak mungkin Kris kan tampan tidak mungkin jadi Uke dari Chanyeol yang berwajah cantik—ralat—imut.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol setelah itu kembali memperhatikan Kris.

"Dia cantik hyung" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang cantik?" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Sehun segera terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Kai aku menyuruhmu menunggu diruang tamu" Chanyeol segera melirik Kris yang sudah memasak pastanya.

"Aku bosan Yeollie sayang~" Ucap Kai. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang jatuh tidak elitnya di lantai. Kai mengambil gelas—bekas minumnya Chanyeol—dan mengarahkan gelas itu tepat diwajah Sehun.

DEG!

DEG!

"Bantu aku hyung~" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya tepat diarah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera membantu Sehun berdiri. Sedangkan Kai tetap memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari gelas tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat manis sekaligus lucu saat berada di dalam gelas.

"Ahh maaf Kai~ hyung" Sehun segera menunduk. Kai segera menyingkirkan gelas dari wajahnya dan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak sadar kalau Kris yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

.

.

.

"Hahaha kau tau Kris itu pernah ditolak Tiffany noona~" Chanyeol tidak berhentinya menggoda Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum masam sambil memakan pasta buatannya. Sehun? Jangan ditanya ia tertawa sampai-sampai matanya tidak terlihat.

"Lihat mata Sehun tidak nampak saat ia tersenyum" Ejek Kris yang membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Mau mendengar kisah cinta Sehun?" Goda Chanyeol. Kai dan Kris terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Bagaimana kisah cintanya?" Tanya Kris.

"Dia ditolak pasti" Celetuk Kai.

"Sehun pernah dicium sama Banci" Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"Hahaha Dimana? Hahaha ditolak banci" Tawa Kai dan Kris pun meledak. Sehun hanya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di punggung Chanyeol. Sesekali mencubit perut Chanyeol saat ia tertawa.

"Senyum mu seperti anak-anak Sehun. Sangat manis" Gombal Kris yang membuat Sehun kembali memerah padam. Kai berdehem lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sudah besar Oppa~" Ejek Sehun.

Kai Chanyeol dan Kris saling berhadapan. Setelah itu kembali tertawa mengejek karna tingkah laku sok dewasa dari Sehun. Terlebih lagi Sehun menyebut mereka apa? Oppa?

"Panggil aku Oppa~ Kai" Goda Kai. Sehun yang bermaksud menggoda ketiga namja itu hanya tertunduk malu.

"Aishh"

.

.

.

"Sehun aku mencintaimu" Seseorang berdiri didepan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Namja cantik tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Wajah namja cantik itu kontan memerah mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menciumku" Namja cantik itu menunjuk bibir plumnya.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sekalian untuk mencari udara segar.

"Kris?" Ucap Sehun saat melihat Kris berdiri di balkon rumahnya.

"Sehun kau kenapa keluar eoh?" Sehun mendekati Kris dan berdiri disampingnya. Kris menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia mengusap kepala Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum manis.

Kris mengenggam tangan Sehun setelah itu menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bisakah aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong post ff baru '-'/

Hehehe mohon di riview m_-_m

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA Kok**

Follow twitter Dhia : Byun_Jaewokkie #Mention kalau mau di follback :P


End file.
